BanG Dream! Wikia:Discord
Hello everyone! has now its own Discord server! About the Server The main purpose of this server is to bring together Bandori Wikia's editors/contributors and to easily facilitate communication between them should the need arise. Hence, main topic is about the wiki and maintaining and editing it. Of course, anyone can also use the server to talk about the whole BanG Dream! universe, the Girls Band Party! game, all the bands and characters, and other related topics, so non-editors may also join. Server Rules The three main rules: # Be open-minded and have a common sense. # Post in appropriate channel. # Suppress link if it is NSFW. The first rule explicitly covers the following: *Keep a level head when engaged in a debate with another member/s. *If a fight is to break out in between members, they are expected to take it to DM. Otherwise, all parties involved will be server muted for a certain amount of time. *No taunting or no starting of any fights. However, Discord's ToS & Guidelines will always take precedence. Anyone found to be breaking them will be warned first. Subsequent violations will result to a kick/ban, whichever is applicable. Also, if you received any unsolicited DMs from any member, feel free to inform the admins/moderators and they will be dealt with accordingly. What the Server Offers As already mentioned, it is way of getting Bandori wiki editors together in one place for easy communication with each other. It also offers non-wiki but Bandori related discussions. More channels will be created as the server grows. It also offers multiple colored roles based on the band colors and characters' image colors which you can assign by yourself just by typing =rank in #bot-spam. While the Wiki Admin and Wiki Content Mod sounds like important roles, they are not. *blep* They are to identify who are the wiki admin and content moderators only. How to Get in the Server Bandori Wiki Invite Link: https://discord.gg/kdahWJs You can also join by clicking on the Connect on the Discord widget above. Upon joining, you will be able to view all channels but you will not be able to talk. If you want to talk, provide the following information in the #welcome channel: Wiki Username: Game Server/s: IGN: Game ID/s: Favorite Band: Favorite Girl: Notes: # Providing Wiki Username is optional but if your wiki's edit count is more than 100 and you are currently actively contributing, the Wiki Contributor role will also be pre-assigned to you. # The other items are also optional. However, if you opt to not provide your game information, provide your favorites. And vice versa. # This is to determine if the access role will be assigned to you. (Randomly joining a server you do not know what it is about is no good.) # Access role is manually assigned so please have patience. Server Announcement The Discord Server is currently looking for discord moderators and admins! Moderators are expected: # Mediate and be neutral if there is ongoing debate/fight. However, if involved in said debate/fight, you are not to be the mediator and if there will be any subsequent moderation actions, it will also applicable to you. # Provide non-self assignable roles to members. Will only provide self-assignable roles to members if the bot used for it is down. # Create new roles as necessary. However, abuse of this will lead to the Mod role being taken away from you. # Kick rule violating members. (For second and so on offence as warning only for first offence.) Admins, in addition to the above, are expected to: # Help manage the server. # Ban rule violating members. # Keep the moderators in check. If interested, kindly DM elle#3154 in Discord.